Tale of the Wasteland
by Gemini14
Summary: When the white wolf Balto had met suddenly arrives in Nome, what kind of tale does this wild wanderer have to tell? And what were his reasons for coming? Warning, the rating may go up in a few chapters
1. Paths Crossed and Recrossed

Tale of the Wasteland

Chapter One: Paths Crossed and Re-crossed

His name was Frost. He knew this much, at least. A loner was what he was; having had no pack since the last one he'd been a part of had been destroyed. Winter had come early this year, that much was certain, as he wandered through the icy days and nights alone. Then, one rough, wintry night, his path was crossed with that of a wolf-dog. The fellow was at the bottom of a ravine, weeping softly at some perceived failure on his part, at least until he noticed him standing there, and looked up; his sorrow mixed with some fear. But all Frost could think to do, at that point, was howl and try to offer some wordless encouragement to the young mixed-breed. At first, it had the opposite effect on the young stranger...He, at first, laid his head back down, and turned it away, so that his ashamed gaze was not on him. Then, the mixed-breed's ears pricked, and he slowly stood and looked up at the sheer ravine behind him; almost as though trying to gauge how much strength he was going to need in order to climb it. Then the younger canine placed a paw into one of Frost's pawprints, tilted his head back, and howled strongly. Up until this point, Frost had been walking away, thinking that there wasn't any more he could do; pausing when he heard the wolf-dog's howl. At this, Frost hid a smile.

"_So he has the courage to embrace it, after all._" Frost mused, as he returned to stand in front of the other, and they both howled; their song of triumph sending chills down the backs of those who were able to hear it...

_**Winter of 1929: Nome, Alaska**_

Balto roused up from sound sleep with a start. In his mind's eye, he could still see the powerful form of the white wolf he'd met, almost four years earlier.

"_I haven't thought of him even once in these four years since my return here that night with the medicine. I wonder if he's even still alive?_" Balto mused, then turned his head and gazed softly at his mate. She slept peacefully beside him, her chin delicately balanced on his left forepaw, and the rest of her body was curled up against him. Once again, her belly was swollen with new life; she was only a week or so away from delivering her newest litter of puppies, and they couldn't be more excited at the prospect.

"_I wonder how many there will be, this time? And if one of them proves to be more wolf than dog?_" Balto wondered, as he slowly got up, trying not to wake Jenna by doing so. She sighed sleepily as he gently removed his paw from under her chin, and she smiled when he pulled a blanket over her in a loving effort to keep her as warm and comfortable as possible.

"I'll be back in a little while, Jenna." Balto whispered, before nuzzling her cheek, and then going outside for a walk. It was still fairly early in the morning, so not too many people were out and about. There were even fewer dogs wandering around, as well; he could only guess that most of them were still asleep in the boiler room.

"Mornin' Dad." a voice called, making Balto turn, and smile.

"Good morning, Kodi. What're you doing up so early?" Balto asked, getting a somewhat sheepish grin from his son as a response.

"Well...just taking a walk...and giving Dusty some space, as well." Kodi replied, getting a nod of understanding from his sire.

"That's right. She's also about a week away, isn't she?" Balto murmured, thoughtfully; grinning when he saw what would have been a blush appear on Kodi's face, had he been human.

"Uh...yeah...and she STILL isn't happy about it. She'd threatened to kill me if I ever even look at her when she's in heat again." Kodi muttered, giving his father a deadpan look when Balto snickered at his expense.

"I see..." Balto murmured, allowing some silence to come, and giving his son a chance to collect himself again before saying anything else.

"Why're you up so early, Dad? Did Mom kick you out?" Kodi asked, jokingly, as his father quietly laughed.

"No. She's actually very happy with the prospect of being a mother again, and is looking forward to it. I, on the other hand, can only hope that my ears and tail don't get used as chew-toys this time around." Balto replied, giving Kodi a meaningful look that made the younger dog squirm a bit.

"Uh...eheh...Right..." Kodi said, with an embarrassed grin, as they both trotted out of town and headed towards the wrecked fishing boat that had once been Balto's home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

The snow crunching underfoot was the only sound he could hear, at this point. Nothing else seemed to matter, so long as he kept moving. He didn't even seem to care that his paws were leaving a blood trail behind him; lacerated pads bleeding from deep cuts that the ice had inflicted. His proud head was down; so much so that his nose almost touched the snow beneath him. He was, in no uncertain terms, completely exhausted.

"_Well, Frost, it looks like this might be it. If anything comes upon me, I won't have the strength to fight it._" the wolf somberly mused, vaguely aware when something crested the hill in front of him, and growled menacingly.

"What're you doing here, wolf?" a male voice asked, prompting Frost to slowly and laboriously lift his head and look at the speaker. A large black and white Malamute stood before him; piercing blue eyes narrowed as he barred the way into what appeared to be a human town.

"Why do you wish to know, dog?" Frost retorted, quietly, as he braced himself for the fight he could sense was coming.

"Feh. It's bad enough that this town has accepted that mutt, Balto; now I have to live on the edge of it, and listen to them sing his praises to the skies...Quite sickening, actually." the Malamute snarled. It was then that a slight smirk crossed Frost's features.

"I see. You must be the dog known as 'Steele'. The one who had been the best lead dog in all of Nome, until Balto came around. Your ego took quite a blow, didn't it?" Frost stated, appearing nonchalant to the disgraced sled-dog, but was actually preparing himself for a fight.

"Shut up, you worthless bastard!" Steele roared, before flying at the white wolf; his jaws seeking the other's throat. With a mighty effort, Frost leaped to one side, and jerked his neck out of the angry dog's reach. Then, almost expertly, Frost snagged Steele's collar in his teeth, and threw the snarling canine headlong into a snowdrift.

"Unless you want to injure your ego any further, dog, do not do that again." Frost growled, watching with narrowed eyes as Steele climbed out of the snow, and glared daggers into his pure white pelt. It was a look Frost promptly ignored, as he slowly made his way into town; not knowing why exactly he was doing this, but sensing that some help could be had here.

"_I can only hope I find it._" Frost mused, as he cautiously walked down the main street.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Kodi and his father had both known, right from the moment that they'd heard Steele's enraged snarls, that something was up. They now raced to the scene, the snow under their paws flying up in a fine white mist behind them. However, they stopped short when they came upon an unusual sight; there, walking slowly towards them, was a huge male wolf! His proud head was lowered in fatigue, and his eyes, though wary, showed clearly the pain and sorrow he carried within him.

"_I don't believe it! It's him! It's the wolf I saw that night, four years ago!_" Balto thought, as the wolf became aware of their presences, and looked directly at them.

"So, we meet again." the wolf murmured, seeming to also share Balto's feelings of irony at the strange situation they now found themselves in.

"Yeah...But what are you doing here? Why did you come here?" Balto asked.

"I don't know what brought me here, exactly...When you have nowhere else to go, your paws can take you just about anywhere." the wolf stated, almost casually; smiling slightly when he noticed the curious looks he was getting from Kodi.

"Speaking of paws; yours' are bleeding pretty badly. Did you run all the way here?" Kodi questioned, knowing from experience just how much distance the white wolf had to have covered, before arriving there with paws that badly cut. The wolf regarded him for a moment, then nodded.

"Most of the way, yes. Until recently, I was staying the winter with a pack near the mountains. I guess I outstayed my welcome, and the new alpha male elected to send me on my way." the wolf quietly said, then added, with a slight smirk, "And I have the many bumps and bruises to prove it."

"I see...Come on. The least we can do is offer you some shelter for the night." Balto stated, as he turned to head back in the direction he and Kodi had come from.

"Thank you." the wolf murmured, gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Balto replied, then added, out of curiosity, "By the way, what do you call yourself?"

"Frost...At least, that was the name I was given." the wolf replied, as he followed the pair to the old trawler; sighing somewhat in relief when they arrived inside, and he was finally able to sit down.

"Your name suits you well, since our paths first crossed in a snowstorm." Balto murmured, getting a slight nod from Frost in agreement.

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to go back and get something to treat Frost's paws, okay?" Kodi asked, before trotting briskly back into town.

"Hopefully the humans here won't get the wrong idea." Frost muttered, as he watched the younger canine go.

"I guess we'll soon see...By the way, I'm going to drop by later with some food. Also have to make sure Steele doesn't raise a fuss about your being here." Balto said; getting a nod of approval from the wolf for his foresight.

"Go to it, then. I will more than likely sleep till one of you returns, anyway." Frost assured him, and as Balto started to walk away from the old boat.

"_What a strange turn of events, this is! The one who had helped me regain my lost confidence, is here_..._It seems I will finally be able to repay the debt I owe him!_" Balto mused, as he galloped back into town, intent on the task at hand.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**First attempt at a Balto fanfic, so please, be kind in the reviews!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	2. Another Strange Twist

Chapter Two: Another Strange Twist

The sight of a slumbering white wolf inside of the wrecked trawler had, in no uncertain terms, almost given him a heart-attack. Boris was still collecting his wits, when Muk and Luk, the two resident polar bear cubs, had trundled up and gotten a look at the newcomer.

"Do ya think he's stayin', Uncle Boris?" Muk asked; for once keeping his voice soft so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping canine.

"No way of telling." Boris muttered, then thought, "_But he isn't going anywhere, anytime soon_..._His paws have seen to that._"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Jenna sighed, as she woke from slumber; the vigorous kicking from her unborn pups bringing her back from the land of dreams.

"_I'll be glad when I can finally get a full night's sleep again! This makes the fifth time in a few hours!_" Jenna mused, ruefully, as she made her way to the door and barked to get let out (since she was now too big to fit through the pet door). Within minutes, she was standing in the snow beyond the door; her ears pricking when she heard what sounded like a commotion in the direction of the wrecked trawler.

"_Wonder what's going on now?_" she wondered, as she slowly made her way in the direction. Eventually, she did get there, and was surprised by what she found, sleeping within the old boat's hull.

"_A wolf! But what is he doing here?_" Jenna silently asked, as she cautiously edged her way towards him.

"You sure about that, Miss Jenna?" Boris asked, as he appeared beside her; startling her slightly.

"Boris! Please don't do that!" Jenna gasped, in surprise; backing away from the wolf as she said that.

"Sorry. What are you doing this far away from home? And with a belly full of pups, no less?" Boris asked, as he pointed out Jenna's distended belly with an arched eyebrow.

"Just curious about what is going on. I heard something happen, and came out here to find out what it was. I didn't realize that...well..." Jenna trailed off, yet gave the wolf a sidelong glance in an effort to complete her thought. A thought that went unfinished, when she found herself gazing into the wolf's tired amber eyes.

"'Well' what? That a wolf is resting just outside of your town?" the wolf asked, wearily. Jenna nodded.

"Yes...What brought you here?" Jenna asked, hesitantly.

"This and that...Mostly my paws are too badly cut up to continue." the wolf murmured; noticing that Jenna seemed nervous and wary of him, and speaking softly so he wouldn't scare her. At this, Jenna looked down, and saw that what the wolf had just said was true; his paws were a mess of lacerations, almost all of which were bleeding heavily.

"They look serious..." Jenna said, as she, without even realizing it, entered the boat and got a closer look.

"Two dogs have just gone to get something to treat them, and some food...since I obviously can't hunt, right now." the wolf stated.

"I see...By the way, what do you call yourself?" Jenna asked, as she lay down in front of him.

"Frost." the wolf replied, then gave her what seemed to be a concerned look, "Are you sure you should be out here? You look as though you should be searching for a den to birth in, right now."

"I'm fine. I have at least one more week." Jenna reassured him; a bit surprised and touched by his worry for her, even though he had only just met her.

"Balto had told us about a wolf he'd met on the way back. Are you that wolf?" Boris questioned, from the relative safety of the edge of the hole.

"He was one of the dogs that had just left from here, correct?" Frost in turn asked; tilting his head to one side to show that he was curious about where this topic was taking them. Both the snow goose and husky nodded.

"He's my mate, and the father of the pups I am carrying." Jenna added.

"Then, to answer the goose's question; yes. I am that wolf." Frost stated, quietly.

"You deserve our gratitude, then. By helping him regain his confidence, you also indirectly saved Nome...and you saved my human's life, as well." Jenna murmured; giving him a grateful smile, even as she blinked a few tears back. At this, Frost could only manage an abashed look.

"I did nothing special, just gave encouragement where it was needed. That is all. Your mate did the true lifesaving, that night." Frost said, humbly, even as a mischievous glint appeared in his amber eyes, "Yet, if I had known there would be such a beauty waiting in this town for him, I would have pulled the sled myself!"

"Huh?.!" Jenna almost yelped, even as Boris chuckled and shook his head.

"Miss Jenna, I do believe you've just been flattered by a most roguish wolf!" Boris chortled, as he now confidently approached Frost, threw a wing about his broad shoulders, and winked to let the wolf know that he was joking around. Frost arched an eyebrow, then feigned a look of insult.

"I'm not anything of the sort! I just happen to know beauty when I see it!" Frost argued; inwardly smiling when he saw the fervent blush showing through even the fur on her face. Yet, before Jenna could say anything else, her face suddenly took on a wince, and she curled in on herself.

"T-too soon..." Jenna whispered, knowing that the snow goose and wolf would know what she meant. Already, Frost could tell that her scent was changing; her body readying itself for birthing. And after that, he noticed an even more disturbing scent...

"Is there anything here we can transport her on?" Frost asked, as he abruptly stood and made his way towards the hole in the hull.

"Not here." Boris replied, worriedly, as he placed a wing on the husky's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"S-sled...M-my human's...s-sled..." Jenna moaned, almost incoherently.

"Where is your home? And where can I find the sled?" Frost questioned, gently.

"S-second...to last house...near the edge...of town...Th-the sled...is outside...near the back door..." Jenna whimpered; struggling to articulate through the contractions.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Hang in there." Frost murmured, as he leaped out of the ship and raced back towards town; ignoring the blood flying from his paws as he ran.

"_I'm not going to let another litter die_..._nor am I going to let another female share in my mate's fate. That much I swear._" Frost thought, as he dashed past surprised humans and dogs alike, in his self-imposed race against time.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

Kodi could tell that something was wrong, when he heard the shocked cries and yelps coming from the street, and emerged from his owner's home to see Frost charging towards his parents' house.

"_What the blazes is going on here? Doesn't he know how dangerous it is to do this?_" Kodi wondered, as he took off after the white wolf; curiosity urging him to see what had brought the larger canine back into the awakening town. It was when he was a few paces away from the house that the wolf raced away again, but this time dragging a child's sled behind him; the harness clutched tightly between his teeth.

"_What is he doing?.! Has he lost his mind?.!_" Kodi's mind asked, staring in mute shock at the wolf's retreating form for a few moments, before racing after him.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

At the same time, Balto was also noticing the disturbance, and could sense that something was very wrong, when he briefly saw Frost swiftly run back out of town with the sled behind him.

"_Has something happened? If so, then what?_" Balto silently questioned, as foreboding settled itself firmly within him, and he took off after the rapidly moving wolf; the food he'd managed to get for said wolf flying free from between his teeth as he did so.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

By the time Frost returned with the sled, he could tell that the birthing had begun in earnest; the scent of blood and water had reached his keen nose even before he was close enough to be seen by Boris.

"I've brought the sled." Frost stated, as he cautiously stuck his head into the hull; knowing from experience that Jenna would instinctively defend herself and her young (unborn or otherwise) if she didn't know who he was by voice. With a nod, Boris turned to look at Jenna.

"Think you can move, Miss Jenna?" Boris asked, as the laboring husky struggled to catch her breath. Jenna managed a nod, before slowly getting to her feet. She was surprised when Frost moved to support her on one side.

"One pup has already been born...And wouldn't you know it, he's pure white too." Boris added, as he wrapped the mentioned pup in the blanket Frost had been lying on before.

"Let's just hope that that isn't a sign of what's to come..." Frost muttered, as he helped Jenna lie down on the sled, then returned his attention to Boris, "Be sure to put the pup close to his mother, and then adjust the harness. I'll pull this sled back into town myself."

"You sure about that, wolf?" Boris asked, not quite believing what he'd just heard; this wolf wanted to be strapped to the sled?.!

"Quite. With the townsfolk now fully awake, even two dogs will have some difficulty getting here before the rest of the pups arrive...and we don't know how many she's carrying. I would rather avoid risking the pups' or their mother's lives by being over-cautious with my own safety." Frost said, boldly.

"Right..." Boris agreed, as he hurriedly adjusted the leather straps to fit on the white wolf's larger frame. When that was done, Frost ushered for the goose to get on the sled as well, and hold Jenna down.

"Hang on! This is going to be a bit rough." Frost warned, then surged forward. Through the haze Jenna's mind was currently in, she could feel some amazement at the wolf's strength. The small sled was almost flying across the snow; at some points not even touching it, as he rushed back to town.

"_If it weren't for the fact that he's a pure wolf, I would swear that he was an incredible sled dog, himself!_" Jenna mused, distractedly; not even noticing when the wolf-drawn sled rushed into town and swiftly ended up in front of her home.

"Frost!" two male voices shouted, as their owners galloped over to him. To the wolf's evident relief, there was Balto and Kodi; panting with exertion, yet their eyes widening when they saw Jenna on the sled.

"Mom! Are you okay?.!" Kodi yelped, as he rushed over to her side.

"Th-they're coming early..." Jenna panted, as Boris showed them the newborn that lay nestled in the blanket near Jenna's belly.

"I see..." Balto muttered, then glanced at Frost; a new appreciation for the white wolf's courage emerging within him.

"Get your humans' attention, Balto. Your mate needs the help and shelter only they can provide, now." Frost said, as the wolf-dog nodded and rushed up to the door; scratching at it for all he was worth.

"What about you, Frost? How're you holding up?" Kodi asked, concernedly.

"My paws hurt like hell, but at least the following pups will arrive in safety...That dog I'd met earlier...his scent was far too close for my liking. He'd kill those pups, if he had the opportunity." Frost replied, grimly.

"Steele...Then you did the right thing, then...Thank you." Balto said, gratefully; returning to their sides when he heard the humans' footsteps coming towards the door.

"Think nothing of it." Frost replied, honestly, then looked up when the front door opened, and a red-haired little girl rushed out.

"Jenna! Daddy, Jenna's having her puppies! Hurry!" the girl shouted, urgently; ignoring the fact the sled not only had her pet husky and a newborn puppy on it, but a snow goose as well. Nor did she realize that a wolf was currently strapped to the small vehicle, until her father got a closer look.

"Rosie! Get away from there! That isn't a dog at all! It's a wolf!" the man yelped, when he'd picked Jenna up, and then carefully backed away. At this, the little girl turned and gave Frost a confused look; how on earth had a wolf ended up harnessed to her sled?.! With the boldness only a child could show, Rosie slowly approached Frost, and held out one of her hands. Confused to no end about this, Frost at first sniffed the proffered hand, then gingerly placed his right forepaw in it! At this, even Balto and Kodi exchanged stunned looks; they certainly hadn't seen this coming!

"Well I'll be..." the girl's father muttered, when he'd seen the unbelievable happen right in front of him, then noticed that blood was dripping from the paw Rosie now held in her small hand, and that it stained the snow beneath the three on the ground.

"He's hurt! His feet are bleeding! Daddy, let's help him! Please?" Rosie begged. With a longsuffering sigh that seemed to tell Balto, Kodi, and Frost that he might end up regretting it, the man then nodded.

"Let's get Jenna inside and comfortable first, then we'll see what we can do for him, okay?" the father asked; and got a fervent nod from his daughter as an answer.

"Okay!" Rosie agreed, then started to remove the harness from the wolf's powerful frame.

"Such an odd turn of events, wouldn't you say?" Frost asked, when he'd watched the humans return inside, then usher for them to follow.

"Yeah...But at least it looks like you won't have to worry about your paws, or where your next meal will come from...Rosie seems to have adopted you, as well..." Balto murmured, as they stepped inside, and the door was closed behind them.

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Yes, I know. Very strange path that this fic is following...But it's an idea that has been circling in my mind for a short while, now. Hope this was an 'all right' chapter, anyway!**_

_**Gemini14**_


	3. More Unusual Twists

Chapter Three: More Unusual Twists

To say that the humans were surprised by how quiet and seemingly gentle Frost acted was an understatement. With the boundless patience only a pet dog would show, Frost allowed Rosie's father to treat and bandage his injured paws.

"You're not taking offense at this, are you?" Balto later asked, when he and the white wolf had lain down in front of the fireplace.

"No. Why would I?" Frost in turn questioned; sighing with relief that the weight was off of his now-bandaged paws.

"I just couldn't see you as the type who would accept help and shelter from humans. You'd seemed too independent and wild back then." Balto said; surprised when Frost snorted slightly, and shook his head.

"Even a so-called 'symbol of the wild' needs some leisure time every now and again...And after what I've been through, I think I'm at least a little deserving of it." Frost replied, then ruefully added, "Though I must admit, in some ways I am envious."

"Why?" Balto heard himself ask.

"You've got a beautiful and loyal mate. If I thought I could get away with it, I'd find one like her." Frost said; the mischievous glint returning to his golden eyes when he saw Balto's almost dumbfounded expression. Then, with an almost exasperated sigh, Balto shook his head, then gave the wolf a grave look.

"You'd said that Steele had been dangerously close by when Jenna started giving birth. How close was he?" Balto asked, quietly; almost afraid of what the answer would be.

"Close enough that he was a danger to her and the pups...He was coming from downwind, so I almost didn't catch his scent until it was nearly too late. We got lucky this time, Balto, but I can't say if luck will save her, next time." Frost murmured, looking up when Rosie ran in and excitedly hugged his neck, and then Balto's.

"Eight! Jenna had eight puppies, this time!" Rosie shouted, in delight; unaware that the white wolf was giving her a bemused look.

"Eight...I wonder how many will turn out to act more like wolves than dogs, this time?" Balto mused, aloud, when the child had bounced away again.

"I take it one turned out that way in the last litter?" Frost questioned.

"Yeah. My daughter Aleu." Balto muttered, as he remembered what had happened that time, and instantly started dreading the next time. Frost only chuckled at the chagrin on the mixed-breed's face, and shook his head.

"I heard something about her in my travels. She's in Nava's pack, isn't she?" Frost asked. Balto nodded.

"She joined that pack last winter. I wonder how she's doing now?" Balto sighed, with true parental concern for his headstrong daughter, in his voice.

"Last I'd heard, they're doing well. She hasn't chosen a mate yet, though." Frost stated, then yawned and glared at the roaring fire behind them, "The main concern I have now, however, is why this confounded fire is making me sleepy."

"Something you'll have to get used to, I guess, while your paws heal." Balto said, smiling when he saw how drowsy the larger canine already was.

"I suppose so." Frost muttered, as he lay down on his side, and started to drift off.

"_Sleep well, my friend. You've earned it._" Balto thought, as the wolf finally fell into deep slumber, and he got up and walked over to the room where Jenna now lay. When he arrived, he could only feel his heart swell with pride, at the sight before him. Jenna was diligently nursing her new litter; gently nudging and licking the pups in turn, to be sure that they were all there.

"They look beautiful, Jenna." Balto softly said, as he approached, and gazed at the tiny bundles of fluff. As before, a good number of them had their mother's red-brown coat, and two of them had his drab wolf-brown coloring. The only one that really stood out was the white pup.

"We'll have to think of a good name for him." Jenna said, as she also gazed thoughtfully at the pure white puppy.

"Yes. He's descended from a white wolf, and was rescued by another today." Balto murmured, as he quietly remembered his mother, and her pure white pelt.

"That reminds me; when we left the boat, Frost said something strange...When Boris told him that this pup had his coloring, he'd said something to the effect that he 'hoped it wasn't a sign of things to come'. Does he consider himself bad luck?" Jenna asked, concernedly. Balto could only shrug.

"It seems that way, but I can't be certain. He seems to have had a rough time of it, recently, so I guess that's why he'd said that. In any case, he can't be as bad as he thinks he is, since he saved your life, and those of these puppies, as well." Balto stated, as he again smiled proudly at the pups, and then her.

"That's true. I guess, all we can do now, is make sure no one raises a fuss about him being here. He deserves some time to recover from his own hardships." Jenna said; seeming surprised when Balto gently nuzzled her, then sighing and leaning into his warmth.

"Leave that to me. If any rumors have started, then I'll just tell them of what he'd done today, in spite of the injuries to his paws. Rosie and her parents have already seen the result of his courage, and will probably tell the rest of the humans. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to our family's hero." Balto reassured; his tone of voice telling the husky that much. He felt her nod gently, and then lay her head down alongside the puppies; releasing an exhausted sigh as she did so. For a few moments more, Balto contentedly watched as his family slept; more thankful now than ever, that the white wolf was there.

"_I guess what the humans keep saying about guardian angels is true_..." Balto mused, then quietly made his way to the pet door; knowing full well that the task before him would be even more daunting than that to pull the sled with the antitoxin up the ravine, four years earlier.

"_How on earth will I keep the rumors from spreading? And what kind of damage has Steele added to it?_"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

The boiler room was abuzz, as Kodi tried to answer his teammates' and the neighborhood dogs' questions about the strange newcomer that had arrived in town like a whirlwind.

"Is he really a wolf, Kodi?" one dog asked, curiously.

"What's he like? He isn't a savage, is he?" another questioned, almost fearfully.

"He was pulling a sled this morning! How had he managed that?" yet another queried, as the rest of the dogs pressed forward; asking a myriad of questions while doing so.

"All right, back up a bit, everyone! Don't crowd Kodi too much!" Balto's voice shouted, good-naturedly, as he made his way through them.

"Dad! It's about time you got here! I've been up to my ears in this for almost an hour, now!" Kodi hissed.

"Sorry about that, Kodi." Balto apologized, then turned and faced the crowd. He could see that some of the dogs were afraid of what the newcomer could do...Yet, most of them were just curious. Had what they heard about the wolf pulling the sled actually been true?

"To answer your questions, everyone, yes. The one pulling that sled this morning is in fact a wolf, yet he's one of the calmest and bravest wolves I've ever seen. He knew the risks of entering a human town, yet went ahead and did it, since Jenna was giving birth at that time." Balto stated, his words causing a hush to fall over the group.

"But why'd he do it?" Nikki asked, as he approached and sat down in front of Balto; with Kaltag and Star following him.

"Steele." Balto simply said, the gravity in his tone telling them all they needed to know.

"I'm surprised that coward is still here." Dixie growled, angrily; remembering how distraught Jenna had been at one point during that awful night, four years prior.

"Coward or no, he's still a threat. Even Frost knew this, and he did all he could to protect Jenna and the pups from him, even with his own injuries to contend with." Balto murmured.

"Frost? Is that the wolf's name?" another dog asked, curiously.

"Yes." Balto replied. He listened as a slight murmur rose from the group before him, yet breathed a sigh of relief when they returned their gazes to him. In their eyes, he could see the trust they had in him, and his words.

"We'll trust ya on this one, Balto. And I'll be the first to agree with ya that what Frost did took a lot of guts. More than what Steele has, now." Nikki said; speaking for the rest in this instance.

"Thanks, everyone." Balto murmured, grateful that he hadn't had to promise to run the wolf out of town, and that the conversation hadn't even headed in that direction.

"No problem. Just one thing." Nikki said, as a slight grin appeared on his round, usually dour face.

"What?" Balto asked, curiously.

"I wanna be able to meet the guy soon, even though he's a wolf." Nikki stated.

"I'll see what I can do. He isn't going to feel like walking very far for a while yet, since his paws are just beginning to heal...But he'll probably agree to meeting some of you." Balto replied; noticing when Nikki exchanged glances with Kaltag.

"Anything else you guys want to add?" Kodi asked, breaking his silence and approaching them, as well.

"Not really...Just a crazy thought...Wonder if he'd agree to it?" Kaltag mused aloud.

"What kind of 'crazy thought'?" Kodi asked, curiously, as the group got closer to the trio so they could hear what was on Kaltag's mind.

"Wonder if that wolf would agree to pulling a sled full-time, after his paws heal? I'll bet he'd put even Steele's record to shame!" Kaltag said, thoughtfully. At this, Balto's jaw dropped; a wolf leading a sled team?.! It was indeed a crazy idea!

"_But_..._considering how calm he was, when Rosie was removing the harness earlier_..._would he be well suited to doing it, after all?_" Balto wondered, as he made his way out of the boiler room, and down the street towards home; his mind taking in all sorts of possibilities for the white-furred wanderer, and his future if he did indeed remain in Nome.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

"Me? Lead a sled team? Quite a leap of faith, wouldn't you say?" Frost asked, after he'd been told all of what had occurred after his daring move.

"I would say so. Rosie's father has already turned down two mushers who have wanted to make you into their 'lead dog' for their teams, since your paws are still in bad shape. One of those teams is the one Steele used to lead; the one that had brought the medicine back from Nenana." Balto stated. Once again, they were lying in front of the fireplace; the heat and roaring of the flames making for a calm atmosphere to talk about what had gone on only hours before.

"And that was the same team you'd led back here, after so much hardship. An unusual twist of fate, that I would be chosen to lead that particular team." Frost muttered, as he ruefully shook his head; smiling slightly as he did so. The sense of irony had not been lost on either of them.

"Got that right." Balto agreed, then asked, "But what do you think? Would you be interested in doing something like that?"

"I really can't say, at this point. While it may have been true that all dogs descended from wolves, it seems strange that the people of this town have accepted a wolf so easily into their fold. Part of me says to be wary of something like this...but the other part just thinks it could make for an interesting tale to tell future generations. A wolf who spent some time as a 'sled dog'...Truth be told, I am curious." Frost murmured; turning his head when a knock was heard at the door, and Rosie's father answered it.

"It looks like the vet is here to check on your paws. Depending on what he says, it could be a matter of time before you are able to satisfy that curiosity." Balto said, as the kind-faced man entered, and took a good look at Frost.

"Well, there's a sight I never thought I'd see! He certainly is a wolf, all right!" the vet said, as he slowly approached, kneeled, and gently scratched Frost's ears. Balto chuckled softly when he noticed Frost unconsciously leaning towards the kind human; enjoying the feel of the weathered fingers massaging the back of his head.

"Quite the quiet fellow, I must say. I've never seen a wolf react like this. It's almost as though he'd been raised by humans." the vet murmured, then carefully lifted one of Frost's bandaged paws and gently removed the gauze from around it.

"How does it look?" Rosie's father asked, as he also got closer and kneeled beside the vet; reaching over and scratching Balto's ears as he spoke.

"These cuts are quite deep, but they should heal on their own, as long as he doesn't overdo it. Give him about two months or more, then he'll be as good as new." the vet replied as he started applying more medicine to the lacerated pads, then wrapped them in clean bandages. He did this to the other three paws, as well, before he stood up again and went to wash his hands.

"Two or three months, is it? Shouldn't be too hard to wait." Frost muttered.

"No, it shouldn't." Balto agreed, then thought, "_And by then, we'll know just which pups in Jenna's new litter will act more like wolves than dogs_..."

Author's Note!

Sorry about the delay in chapters, everyone, but isn't playing nice right now. If this looks strange to anyone, please let me know (I had to use a different file type to get this chapter submitted, so the blame is mostly on the site). Thanks for reading!

Gemini14


	4. Shadows of a Coming Storm

Chapter Four: Shadows of a Coming Storm

There was a tremendous burst of airborne snow from beneath powerful paws, when the starter pistol was fired. At the head of the 'pack', a huge white wolf raced; muscles rippling beneath pure white fur as he lengthened the distance between himself and the rest almost effortlessly.

"Go Frost! Go! You can win, I know you can!" Rosie's voice called, echoed by the excited yips and howls from the puppies standing beside her. It had been exactly three months since Frost had arrived in Nome, and his paws had healed completely. He'd even seemed to have found a place for himself amidst the humans and dogs in town.

"C'mon Uncle Frost! Faster! They're gaining! Faster!!" one pup's voice shouted, louder than the rest. Jumping around excitedly in front of his sisters and brothers, Polaris cheered his 'uncle' on; ice-blue eyes shining as he watched the race from the sideline. Moments later, Frost crossed the finish line, well ahead of the rest; earning him an elated howl from Polaris as a reward.

"He's gonna make one helluva lead dog, that's for certain." One dog muttered, as he and his master walked away from the sideline, and headed for the warmth of one of the nearby buildings.

"You can say that again! Kaltag may be right, this guy will put Steele's records to shame!" another agreed, wholeheartedly.

"_We'll soon see, I suppose._" Frost mused, as he turned to go back to the boiler room (where he'd started staying, since his paws had finished healing)…..and found himself nose-to-nose with one of the other spectators of the race.

"U-uh…..I…..B-beg your pardon!" the husky stammered, as she abruptly backed away, and then gave him an almost shy look. An expression Frost merely gave her a slight smile for.

"No harm done. I just need to keep a better eye on where I'm going, that's all." Frost replied; once again keeping his own voice soft, so he wouldn't scare the edgy canine in front of him unnecessarily. The husky before him was a newcomer to Nome; a black-furred female with a grey face and paws, and some of the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"I-I see…..Y-you're a pretty fast runner." The husky commented, shyly; looking aside nervously when she heard footsteps approaching, yet breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Balto, Jenna, and the puppies joining them. Frost shrugged.

"When you've lived most of your life alone in the wild, you have to be fast on your feet. Otherwise, you'd go hungry." Frost murmured, thoughtfully; as memories of his life until just recently returned to him…..and how lucky he was, now that he was living in the human town.

"I g-guess so…." The husky agreed, then bashfully smiled at all of them, again, "My name is Nova….by the way…."

"Good to meet you, then. I am Frost, and this is my adopted pack, so to speak; Balto, his mate Jenna, and their pups." Frost replied, amiably; noticing when Nova gave Balto a shocked look, and then abashedly almost bowed to them in greeting.

"Will you be stayin' in town, Miss Nova?" Polaris asked, before his parents could quiet him; wagging his tail when the husky smiled slightly and nodded.

"My owner is going to be filling one of the positions in the post office here….since there were no jobs left in the town we had come from." Nova said, as they all began walking towards the boiler room.

"I've heard that things were bad in those territories…..It'll take quite a bit to get the humans back on their feet again." Balto murmured; knowing just from listening to the tone of Nova's voice that things were just beginning to get worse.

"_It seems that that 'stock market' the humans have been talking about had taken a more severe hit than they had thought it would_….." Balto mused, remembering keenly the distress he'd heard in Rosie's parents' voices, not too long before.

"And it will take some time for the full effects of it to reach this place. I suppose we had better enjoy these easy times while we can." Frost commented; adding to what Balto had been thinking, without even realizing it.

"True….." Nova agreed, hesitantly; smiling when Polaris and his siblings started playing in the snow, having become bored with the adults' conversation and distracting themselves from it as much as they could.

"So, Nova, what do you think of Nome, so far?" Jenna asked, finally breaking her silence in front of the other husky.

"It's a quiet place…..aside from the races and the times when the dog sleds are coming through…..very different from the town I had grown up in." Nova admitted.

"I'd imagine so." Balto murmured, then allowed his thoughts to drift to a somewhat darker subject. In the three months since the birth of Polaris and his siblings, no one in town had seen any sign of Steele.

"_It's almost as though he'd disappeared into thin air_….._but that can't be the case. If I know him, he isn't the type to give up on revenge so easily._" Balto grimly mused, even as a slight smile emerged on his face at the sounds of his children's voices; asking their seemingly unending questions of both Nova and even Frost, as well as some of their reactions to the same. Little did he realize that the foreboding that was just beginning to take up residence in his heart, would soon have a very real reason to be there….

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

_Darkness. Cold. Moonlight on snow and ice. All of these seemed to cast a spell over him, as he watched the night pass him by. Not too far off, he could hear a pack of wolves singing their song of the hunt; preparing to set off and track down their next meal. All too suddenly, the song of one of the pack was cut short; her voice suddenly becoming pain-filled and frightened_….._prompting him to turn and look in that direction, and then take off; running as fast as his paws could carry him. Yet even that wasn't fast enough, to stop what happened next_…._He saw it when what seemed to be a black shadow grabbed the female by the scruff of her neck, roughly wrestled her to the ground_….._and then mounted her_….

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv(divider)

He roused up with a gasp, and then a sudden urge to rush outside and bid farewell to his dinner.

"_What the hell was that all about?!_" Frost wondered, with a shudder; trying his best to quell the sick feeling that had come over him, in those moments before awakening properly.

"Frost? You all right over there?" Nikki asked, from his place in front of the boiler; having heard the wolf's sudden awakening, and becoming a little concerned, when he saw how ill he now looked.

"Just a nightmare is all, my friend. Don't mind me." Frost replied, as he quickly got control over the uneasiness within him, then stood and stretched, "I'm going outside for a bit. Get some more sleep, since I think our first run is in the morning."

"Right. You do the same, buddy." Nikki muttered, before yawning and going right back to sleep. Once outside, Frost breathed a few deep, calming breaths of the cold night air, before starting to walk down the empty main street. Not for the first time, did he remember what the first time had been like, when he'd rushed through it with Jenna on the back of a child's sled….the one reason he'd become so trusted by the townsfolk, and their dogs.

"_The only exception to that, was Steele_….._but he's gone now. What became of him, after that? Now that I think about it, he disappeared shortly after Jenna's pups had been born_….._I never encountered the problems Balto and the rest had thought I would._" Frost thought, before he uttered another sigh, and sat down in the middle of the street, with only his confusion for company.

"_For now, I think it would be best to keep these thoughts, and that nightmare I'd had, to myself. It wouldn't do to worry my friends and adoptive pack with them._" Frost silently added, before making himself put those forebodings aside, and return to the boiler room; completely unaware that a shadowy figure was watching him the entire time…..yet jumping, nonetheless, when a mournful howl sounded, just moments later…..

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Very short chapter, I know, but Writer's Block is still making a general nuisance of itself! I'm trying to get back on track with this, but I might need some help (in other words, some ideas) with what should happen next! Any suggestions will be most welcome! Thanks minna!**_

_**Gemini14**_


End file.
